This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cardiomyopathy and heart failure secondary to type 2 diabetic mellitus (DM) is becoming an enormous hearth issue in the US with a steady increase in patient population. Evidence collected by our groups and others now indicates that hyperglycemia and associated metabolic abnormalities directly affect the contractility and the energy usage of cardiomyocytes and we hypothesize morphological and biochemical defects of mitochondria induced by excessive protein glycosylation plays a major role. This project aims to determine anatomical and functional changes in mitochondria caused by prolonged hyperglycemia using rodent models of DM and advanced microscopic technologies.